


Insieme

by SakiJune



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Introspection, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pensieri di Pepper mentre sta per lasciare New York.<br/>"- Soltanto insieme. Soltanto insieme abbiamo un senso - pensò freneticamente, mentre l'aereo iniziava a rullare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insieme

Aveva appena preso posto sull'aereo, e già avrebbe voluto tornare indietro. Il saluto nervoso di Phil non aveva contribuito a rassicurarla, c'era da dirlo.

Era brava a sorridere, alle riunioni di lavoro. Sapeva essere sincera quando nessuno osava ammettere la verità, e mentire davanti all'inevitabile. Come due ore prima, i suoi occhi negli occhi di Tony, lasciandolo libero di andare incontro alle sue responsabilità.

Lei, per prima, credeva fermamente in quel progetto, ed era orgogliosa che il suo uomo ne facesse parte.

Gli Avengers.

Tony non avrebbe mai ammesso di aver bisogno di amici... di compagni d'avventura. Persone alla sua altezza, in grado di capire il suo potenziale, ma anche di metterlo al suo posto quando sfoderava quella lingua tagliente. Persone in grado di lavorare affiancate, per fronteggiare i pericoli che erano giunti a minacciare la città e, forse, la Terra intera.

Sì, ci credeva, ma non era certa di come tutto questo si sarebbe concluso.

Al di là della pista, oltre il vetro, intuì la figura del suo accompagnatore, forse altrettanto dubbioso dell'esito di quella missione. E malinconico per la fine del suo amore, ricordò.

"Soltanto insieme. Soltanto insieme abbiamo un senso" pensò freneticamente, mentre l'aereo iniziava a rullare.


End file.
